


Husband

by slashyrogue



Series: Tattle Crime Exclusives [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hannibal has Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Protective Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pictures were like a punch in the chest.</p>
<p>Hannibal hadn’t been expecting them, as TattleCrime was quite cheerfully exploiting their demise/disappearance and he had grown used to the endless speculation of their whereabouts over any physical evidence.</p>
<p>The headline: THE HUSBAND BEFORE HE WAS A MURDER HUSBAND</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband

The pictures were like a punch in the chest.

Hannibal hadn’t been expecting them, as TattleCrime was quite cheerfully exploiting their demise/disappearance and he had grown used to the endless speculation of their whereabouts over any physical evidence.

The headline:

THE HUSBAND BEFORE HE WAS A MURDER HUSBAND

He very nearly didn’t scroll down or read the description, chest constructing as he imagined the dozens of things that could be shown:

Will and Molly’s life at their home, vacations taken with the burgeoning family, or a group of dog related mishaps that included smiling couple shots.

The first bit of wedding white was even worse than any other ideas he’d conjured.

He saw Will dressed in his tuxedo surrounded by those who were strangers at his sides but his smile told another story. He was laughing, cake pressed in his face as picture upon picture overlapped into the happy couple kissing with their arms around each other.

The next set had Will sitting at a table with his stepson on one side and wife on the other, his face gazing at Molly adoringly while she gazed right back.

Hannibal’s hand tightened on his iPad, teeth snapping as the photos ended in them running to a worn out sedan decorated with the words JUST MARRIED

He didn’t notice Will’s approach until a touch to his arm, startling Hannibal into dropping the tablet in surprise.

“Will I…”

The rest of his words were cut off by Will’s mouth on his, tasting him roughly with Will’s hands desperately tight to his cheeks. He leaned up into the touch, moaning as they parted.

Will’s flushed cheeks and deep frown made Hannibal ache to bring the same delighted smile to Will’s lips as he’d seen in the photos, the same easy happiness that suddenly seemed to be mocking him in memory of it.

The hands on his cheeks did not move again to Will’s sides, though soft caresses against his skin as Will’s thumbs moved made Hannibal shiver in response.

“I didn’t expect them either,” Will whispered, fingers still moving as he frowned, “I saw the headline and my chest just broke open.”

Hannibal flinched at the description, trying not to be hurt that Will missed his family still so much after a year together. It was understandable, but no less devastating.

“I am not surprised that seeing such pictures would cause you pain,” he wanted to pull away now and not state into Will’s knowing gaze, “Nor do I worry for it that…” He tried to move out of Will’s hold though it only made his beloved tighten his grip.

“You’re a horrible liar, you know,” Will moved in and their mouths were close enough to touch.

Hannibal scoffed, “You know that is not at all true. For years I…”

Will laughed and suddenly let go, turning is office chair and climbing into Hannibal’s lap. He seated himself and put hands on Hannibal’s face again.

“To me,” Will smiled, caressing now down Hannibal’s cheeks and neck, “You’re a horrible liar to me.”

Hannibal groaned as Will wriggled in his lap, bouncing purposefully to cause his already burgeoning hardness to swell.

“Will I…”

Will kissed him then, desperate and hungry. He thrust up and felt a shudder go through them both as the warmth of Will’s mouth was taken away.

“Do you wanna know why I was upset?” Will whispered, “Why my chest broke open?”

Hannibal looked away, “You do not have to explain your feelings Will. The idea that you would not be moved to missing her after having…”

Will shook his head, putting his hand over Hannibal’s mouth.

“I was worried about you,” Will finished, “I saw the pictures and immediately worried about how you’d take seeing them. I didn’t even think about anything else.”

Hannibal felt his heart swell, pushing Will’s hand away from his mouth.

“Mylimasis,” he kissed Will’s mouth then, soft and tender, and the feeling of relief was a welcome one.

He had Will’s full attention now, as he’d always hoped, and nothing would take that away not even happy memories of a life long since passed Will by.


End file.
